Deus Ex Machina
by RideTheTiger
Summary: In which Ivan Braginski is a fallen angel, who decides to protect the reader. M for later content. Reader/Russia.
1. Prologue

~Introduction~

~Ivan~

Deep below the realm of morals, in the center of a stone-paved circular chamber, there was a throne.

An elaborate map of runes had been carved delicately into its arms and backrest: evidence of the great care and dedication that went into its creation. An apathetic once-angel slouched lethargically on the mahogany structure. His deep violet eyes were half-lidded in boredom. Contrasting to his soft beige hair, a wickedly sharp pair of onyx hairs protruded from either side of his skull, which curved around the sides of his head like a ram's.

Along with his signature lilac scarf, long coal-black robes hung from his large shoulders to pool around his boots.

Ivan was surrounded by the tormented souls of the damned. Some had been down here for tens of centuries, and some only a few hours. regardless of how long they had been here, their cacophony stretched on, ad nauseam.

It was his purpose to bring them presumably everlasting pain and misery. To punish them for the sins they devoted their lives to. He had grown numb to their pleas, but the ringing of their screams he could never grow accustomed to, and they presumably never got used to his tormenting them.

He had been banished by God many centuries ago, but Ivan never felt as though he had been there for more than a day or two. The sense of warmth and familiarity never sank in, leaving him to rot in his own bitterness and regret.

Conversely, he felt intuitively that he was to remain here for a long time. A long sigh slipped though his lips as he remembered what could now never be. He could never return to Heaven.

Now all he had left was this Keep, where he was to punish the damned souls of past sinners, presumably forever. In the back of his mind, he hoped dimly that he could eventually redeem himself this way, but that had never happened before, and he saw no reason it would for him.

To keep himself entertained, he liked watching people. specifically, he would select one person, often at random, and watch them through his portal to the outside world. They couldn't see him, of course, so anyone he watched (for the most part) never knew a demon was observing them.

Occasionally, he would actually travel to his subject in person, shift to their plane, and relentlessly torment them, gradually driving them insane. But this only happened at most once every century.

Recently his attention was drawn to a young woman. He couldn't really pinpoint what it was about her that caught his eye, but this alone only made her more fascinating to him. He thought he was sick of mortals, that following their petty, impermanent lives had long ago becoming boring. This was a mortal that he was not only interested in, but he couldn't even figure out why he felt this way.

For the first time in centuries, he was curious.

Something about those little moments of hesitation before she spoke, how she would glance downward at nothing in particular when she got nervous, something about it was just so tastefully feminine. Even when trying to describe it to himself, he found he really couldn't name what she even did that was so fascinating.

It was all so subtle that he found himself getting lost keeping track of almost imperceptible mannerisms. At times Ivan would doubt that she really was a mortal. She had an aura that was distinct from that of any mortal woman he'd seen before.

Ivan cringed at the thought that she would one day die. Though, her soul may be sent to his realm once that happened, since barely anyone went to Heaven anymore. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, since that would mean he must torment her like all the others.

He was loath to interfere with the mortal world, but sometimes he would find himself doing small favors for her. Nothing that she would notice of course, just small things: putting lost belongings in obvious places, the occasional changing of a traffic light in her favor, that sort of thing.

He didn't know what made him want to do things like these, but when he did, he felt a distantly nostalgic tingle of warmth at his core. Every time it captured him off guard.

He thought that feeling was in the past. Evidently he was wrong. And the catalyst was this girl. (Y/n).

Ivan leaned forward in his chair, so as to better examine the world beyond the violet spacial window by which he observed this mysterious worldly girl. She was sitting alone at a train station, reading a book.

She gazed down at the book's pages, her long (h/c) lashes barely revealing her (e/c) irises as they flicked across the words. Her stocking-clad legs were elegantly crossed at the knee, and would occasionally switch places.

She blinked slowly, like a cat, and would periodically glance up at the station before her, as though waiting for someone. Ivan smiled to himself at how invested he was getting in this frail, temporal creature. Yet somehow the fleeting nature of her existence, at least that which Ivan would be able to see, only made her more precious to him. _Precious?_ He hadn't applied that word to anything in a very long time.

He had to compose his mind better. Perhaps he was growing soft.

A sensitive demon. Ivan smirked morosely to himself at the thought.


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

~Reader~

15 minutes until the train arrived. You sighed.

You had overestimated how much time you had to leave the house and ended up having to wait almost an hour for the train to arrive. The shops were too far to kill time there, so you just sat there with your favourite novel. You had read it several times already, but somehow it always stayed fresh every time you read it: new insight you had missed before, even just a fleeting moment you hadn't appreciated properly the last time, there was always something about it that kept you coming back.

You glanced up at the old steel tracks before you, as though the train might have arrived silently, and ahead of schedule. It hadn't. You had a creeping feeling that you were being watched. One that had stayed with you for the past several weeks. Occasionally it would fade, and you would relax, but most of the time, especially at night, you felt a pair of eyes ceaselessly boring holes into you. You flicked to the next page, blocking out the paranoia. Soon you would arrive at (best friend)'s house and all this would seem like petty nonsense.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the train arrived. You stood up and approached the rusted doors, and pulled them open. There was an ominous screech as the doors were forced apart. You stepped over the threshold, clutching your book tighter. The sensation of danger only grew as you entered the train.

You were vaguely aware of someone else in the small room with you, but you didn't look in their direction to avoid making eye contact. The metal doors snapped shut, and the train lurched forwards, making you stumble. Something in the back of your mind was screaming at you to run. You glanced up at the other person.

You subconsciously shivered. He was staggeringly tall, and wore a heavy-looking gray hoodie and a vile smirk. He had short-cropped dark hair, and a noticeable lack of eyebrows. His black, beady eyes were fixed on you, and didn't seem perturbed that I'd caught him staring. In fact, he seemed to find your discomfort amusing.

"G'morning girlie." He slurred.

You tried to ignore him, and pretended you hadn't heard.

"Oi, I'm talking' to you." He clumsily grabbed your shoulder. A wave of putrid body odor hit you. You felt bile rise up at the back of your throat, and it was all you could do to not gag. You wanted to run away, but the cold tendrils of fear had coiled around your legs, locking them in place.

"Can I h-help you?" To your disgust, your voice shook. Now was not the time to be showing weakness, God dammit. The apparent delinquent's smirk stretched into a grotesquely wide grin, revealing yellowed, ratlike teeth. His grip on your shoulder grew painful. A painful lump began to form in your throat.

"Something' like that..." His tiny eyes looked you up and down. The danger you were in smashed into you like a wave, and you desperately tried to push his hand off you.

It was like trying to parse apart a crane. His other hand locked in the back of your head, and pulled you close to his damp chest, muffling your last-second cry for help and obscuring your sight. He stepped backwards quickly, dragging you with him. You heard a loud slam, before you were roughly pushed against what you assumed was a door. You opened your eyes to get your bearings, and saw the heavily-breathing delinquent before you. In his fingerless-gloved hand was a switchblade, held out so that it caught the light.

"Make any noise, or try to fight me, and I'll fucking **gut** you. Got it?" He said between excited pants in anticipation of the sordid act that was to take place. You nodded, petrified. This was real. And there was no way in hell you could fight him off. A glistening tongue flicked out like a lizard's, and ran across his top teeth, wetting the grin. Moved closer, and pressed the blade to your throat, making a shallow cut in your neck. You were totally helpless. You nodded, and felt a single tear run down your cheek as despair took hold of your mind.

Your purity was about to be taken by this disgusting savage.

His hand roughly grabbed you around the waist, making you recoil in disgust, barley suppressing a whine of protest. His face moved closer to yours. He opened his mouth, and breathed out a waft of old food and cigarette smoke into your face as he moved forward to kiss you. You pulled back, but he used one hand to grab you by your hair. You wanted to scream, or spit on his face to deter him, but if you did he might really stab you.

His face was inches from yours when the delinquent abruptly let go of you and fell to his knees, screaming.

The switchblade fell to the floor with a clatter, and his hands covered his face. To your horror, blood began to trickle through his fingers. The screaming grew louder and higher as the blood flow intensified, and you could hear a low hissing sound below the layers of desperate pleas for the pain to stop. You looked at, petrified, as the skin began to fall away from his hands. Muscle unravelled rapidly from him and fell wetly to the trunk floor.

The screaming was replaced with a long, spluttering gurgle as chunks of flesh began to fall away from the dying man. Even those his body lost structure and began to rapidly fall apart, leaving behind a pile of seemingly melting chunks of a corpse.

For a moment, you didn't move. You watched as his body appeared to evaporate into the air. A choked sob escaped your mouth as you forced yourself away from your would-be assailant. Your hands shook as you fumbled with the lock. Tears ran freely down your face. You didn't know what had just happened, but you knew you had to get out of there. You got out as soon as the train stopped.

You sat on the station, shaking and occasionally sobbing. You ignored the concerned stares. You had to get somewhere safe.

You took the next train home, trying not to think too much about what had happened.

~Ivan~

Ivan's large gloved hand was still outstretched, still glowing lavender from the curse he had just fired. He had just saved the life of a mortal. He couldn't process what had just come over him, an insatiable wrath had consumed him at the sight of someone trying to harm or... Kiss (y/n). Just the thought made his eye twitch. She definitely would about his presence now, and he couldn't go back and change that now. Why had he done such a thing? He saw no logical reason for protecting this girl. Perhaps something about her was really just that interesting.

Why had he become so enraged? He had seen thousands, if not millions die, often at his hand. What made this girl different from all the others that came before? He really didn't want harm to come to her. He had held back until the last moment, before he couldn't take it anymore, and-

Ivan's gloved fist slammed heavily onto the arm of his throne in frustration. The souls recoiled from him.

Absent-mindedly, He wrapped his fingers around a passing soul. It whimpered mournfully. He could do anything to this soul, and while it would feel every moment of pain he put it though, it would never die. He squeezed it hard, and it passed though his fingers like smoke with a pained shriek. How dull. It wasn't as though killing humans were anything new either, killing that man on the train was nothing. He wasn't an angel anymore, so why did he feel the need to protect innocents? Indeed, if she was innocent, she would go to heaven anyway.

He looked back at the swirling opening of the portal. He saw (y/n) on the next train, presumably going back home after what had happened. She was sitting in silence, and if he looked very closely, he saw that her hands were trembling. She looked so fragile there. So fleetingly beautiful. _подсолнечник_. How quaint.

Perhaps a change in how he did things would make his time here less boring. For the time being, he could play knight in shining armor for this girl. Her life would pass, and he would move on. This could be interesting. He smiled to himself. _мой_ подсолнечник.

~Reader~

When you finally arrived back, you collapsed in a quivering mess on the kitchen floor. Your breathing was labored and uneven. Your thoughts rushed back to what had happened, and your stomach heaved at the traumatic memory, almost forcing you to throw up. No, you had to keep it together. You'd never really believed in the supernatural, but after what you had just seen you realized you had no choice.

"Who are you?" You whispered to the empty room. Predictably, there was no response.

Your ribs ached from crying. You rephrased the question, praying in vain for an answer.

"What are you?" Perhaps you really were going insane. You still felt the presence of whatever being was watching over you. Whatever it was, it had the power to kill whomever it wanted, apparently without direct contact. It seemed to want to defend you, but why, you had no idea. Perhaps it wanted to kill you itself, when the time was right. On some level you were grateful, but it would be naive to think whatever it was acted purely out of good will.

Why did whatever it was chosen me of all people?

What would it do next?

That terrifying thought was enough to make you dizzy. You curled up in the middle of the floor and wept.

мой подсолнечник = My sunflower.


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

~Ivan~

The ex-angel steepled his fingers as he watched his sunflower crying, curled up into a ball on the floor. _Damn._ She would've been much worse off if he hadn't helped her, but perhaps he had gone overboard with his curse.

He always did underestimate just how fragile humans are, mentally and physically.

This one especially: her fragility, even for a mortal was just irresistibly endearing. Perhaps he ought to comfort her somehow. A worrying question leaped to the front of his mind at this.

"How would подсолнечник react to meeting a creature such as myself?" Ivan subconsciously muttered aloud.

How would such a fragile mortal react to a monster like him? What kind of result would he want? He quickly ran though the most obvious, and therefore the most boring option.

The first thought that leaped out at him was that she would recoil in fear or even disgust, as most had done before her.

He looked again at the doll-esque crying girl in the portal. No, that idea didn't appeal to him at all. He'd tormented more than enough mortals by now, and after a few centuries, it all becomes rather dull. Besides, seeing (f/n) in distress was not something he enjoyed. God, the more he thought about her, the more she fascinated him.

Option two. What if it went in the opposite direction, and she-

Ivan suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, prompting the damned souls to scatter away in terror. (F/n)? Start developing feelings for him? What an idea. He felt a slight ache in his heart as he continued laughing, and as he went on it grew more and more embittered, until it was more of a forced, mirthless chuckle.

No, he was a demon, and it was pointless for him to be dwelling on such stupid ideas.

Of course, it would be a much welcome change of pace to experience some kind of affection. He couldn't remember the last time he had even had a real friendship, much less a relationship. There were other demons here, but all of them had probably left behind such concepts, much like he had done- or thought he had.

Cynicism was, after all, the norm in this realm.

He couldn't remember if he had ever been "in love" as mortals call it, so he had no frame of reference from which to draw any kind of conclusion. All he knew was that this girl made him happy, and he would like to make her happy too.

In addition this, the thought of anyone else being close to her made him slightly sick.

There were no rules that said demons couldn't "love" mortals, possibly just because it had never happened before. Nobody but him had been this stupid. Ivan sighed. He couldn't deny that he felt some connection to this girl: what exactly that meant, he couldn't tell.

That... regrettable incident on the train had made his blood boil. The anger had consumed his whole consciousness. He couldn't ignore this.

He decided then that he had to have подсолнечник, no matter the toll of mortal lives. He just had to figure out how to make her feel the same way.

(F/n) sobbed, and brought her knees closer to her chest. She looked so alone there. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly, as if she was trying to block out the world. Ivan sat in silence, watching from another realm. He couldn't reveal himself to her, not yet, no matter how much he wanted to.

As he watched, he breathing became progressively more even, and her crying faded into silence. She was crying herself to sleep in the middle of the floor. Ivan felt a wave of guilt crash into him. He really hurt his sunflower, hadn't he?

This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all.

If only that filthy _дегенерат_ hadn't tried to violate her. Ivan had only been trying to protect her. Even so, he could've been more subtle about it. Well, it couldn't be helped now.

Making sure (F/n) was really sleeping, Ivan silently stepped though the portal and into the mortal world. The first thing Ivan noticed when seeing her in the flesh was how little she was. She looked so vulnerable lying there: alone, tears still drying on her sweet face.

He couldn't have her waking up. A soft byzantium glow emanated from the demon's hands, and the tension faded from the girl's fine-featured face as her slumber deepened.

Gently, he slipped one hand under the back on her neck, and lifted up her head. Her (h/c) hair fell back like a veil around his hand. She was really warm.

Then with his remaining arm, he supported her lower half, and lifted her up as though she might shatter in his hands (which, he supposed, was true). Her head lolled over to lean against his chest. It took all of Ivan's willpower not to hold her tightly against him.

It had been so long since he'd felt the warmth of another so close to him. He looked longingly at the sleeping, serene girl in his arms. In all likelihood, this would be as close to her as he would ever get.

He sighed.

Slowly, he began to walk, carrying his precious подсолнечник to her room. In spite of the spell, she stirred slightly as he pushed the door open. Ivan froze, expecting the worst.

She shuddered, and unconsciously gripped the front of his coat, but didn't wake. Ivan felt heat rush to his face.

"Идеальный маленький ангел..." He whispered to himself.

A demon, protecting an angel? It was strange, and yet it fit. He couldn't let anyone despoil his little подсолнечник. They would tear her petals, poison her roots, and destroy her. _No_ , he couldn't let that happen. He would defend her to the end of heaven and earth.

He lay her down on her bed. She slumped back onto the (f/c) covers. Ivan pulled the duvet over her her, covering her slender body from the cold. He leaned over her expressionless, perfect features, and pressed his lips gently against her forehead. Her skin was so soft.

"я люблю тебя." He murmured. The words sounded natural, genuine. He had gotten attached very quickly, but strangely enough, he just didn't care. He hadn't been this happy in so long, perhaps not since his banishment.

He silently reopened the portal. He looked back at (F/n)'s slumberous form once more, before stepping back though to his domain.

"Спокойной ночи, (F/n)~"

подсолнечник = sunflower

дегенерат = degenerate

Идеальный маленький ангел = a perfect little angel

я люблю тебя = I love you

Спокойной ночи = Goodnight


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

~Reader~

You awoke lying in your bed, and felt a chill run up your spine. The last thing you remembered was crying on the floor of your kitchen. How had you ended up here?

As you sat up, you realized you were still wearing the clothes you wore yesterday, so you definitely weren't remembering yesterday wrong. Your father was away on yet another business trip, so it was inconceivable that he could've done it.

You shivered at the thought that whatever supernatural creature that killed that man on the train had touched you.

Your mind rushed to thoughts of hideous lovecraftian monsters with suction-cap covered tentacles- massive, snapping jaws housing rows of pointed teeth… You let yourself fall back back onto your bed, pushing those thoughts out of your mind. No, expecting the worst won't help.

Whatever this was, it seemed to care about you. If it wanted you dead, it was clear that it would've done it already. In fact, yesterday it had protected you. In that case, you had so many questions for it.

Why did it care about your wellbeing?

What exactly was it?

Could it be some kind of guardian angel, like your mother told you about when you were young?

You only knew one person that could help you find this out. Not wasting a moment, you picked up your phone from your bedside table, and selected the top of your contacts. You drummed on the table with your fingertips as the phone began to ring.

 _Click._

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking…." The Brit on the other line grumbled.

"Arty? Sorry, I know it's early, but-"

"Early?! _It's 5 in the bloody morning!_ " Arthur hissed, politeness dropped completely.

"Sorry, Sorry, I promise I wouldn't have called if it wasn't something really important!" You said quickly. You heard a resigned sigh.

"Alright, (F/n), what's _so_ important that you woke me this early- on a _saturday_ morning, no less?!" Arthur snapped, making sure to emphasise the severity of your crime.

"I think I'm being watched by some kind of monster." You said.

"W-what?" Good, you had his attention.

"I'm not sure what it is exactly, but… You know what, maybe I'd better tell you in person. Could I come over?"

"Well, uhm…" There was an audible rustling sound on the other side.

"Er- Alright, if you're sure about this." Success.

"Great, I'll get ready now!" You hung up before he could change his mind. Politeness be damned, you had a monster following you, and you needed someone who knew about magic to help you get a grip on the situation.

As you picked out a few items of clothing, it occurred to you that this thing would probably be watching you. Though you couldn't be sure of this, the thought was too embarrassing to risk it. Just to be sure, you changed under the bedcovers.

As you were about to leave, you remembered your mother's advice that crucifixes warded away evil spirits. You owned a small white cross necklace, so you slipped it around your neck as a precaution.

You took the quick walk to the station, and boarded the first train to Arthur's town. Fortunately, it wasn't far, so you only had to wait through three stops.

As you sat on the grimly familiar vehicle, your thoughts involuntarily drifted back to yesterday's events. You pushed those thoughts away, you had more pressing issues at hand now. You opted to distract yourself by staring at the passing electrical cords.

~Ivan~

Ivan watched excitedly as the object of his affection gazed out of the train window. She looked so sweet there, with that little necklace of hers. As if such a minor gesture would keep him away. So, she was going to try to find out what he herself, then?

This was an interesting prospect. This wasn't according to plan (if you could call any of this planned), but he had to admit, he liked where this was going.

Ivan opened a second portal, displaying a flustered-looking blond rush to arrange a circle of candles. He had drawn a simple pentacle in chalk, and was shuffling around on his knees to put the candlesticks in the right places. Every time he shuffled over the circle, he would smudge it, until it was more of a faded oval than a circle. Ivan chuckled as the Englishman grew progressively flustered trying to fix his mistake.

Ivan's smile faded as he realized the implications of this. He didn't strike Ivan as the shy type, so he probably wouldn't be getting this nervous unless подсолнечника was somehow important to him. Ivan couldn't have anyone else getting to his sunflower first, much less an inconsequential little mortal. If his theory was correct, he would have to act quickly.

He had two options open to him. Either he could either claim подсолнечника for himself and him alone, or he could simply eliminate his competition. Or both, for good measure.

Ivan's leather gloves emitted a loud _scrunch_ as his fists tightened. A megalomanic grin swept across his face. His eyes locked onto (F/n), paying close attention to every sweet little detail. He had to have her, and there was no way in Hell that this little magician would stand in his way. Ivan's scarf began to ripple slightly on its own.

A single resonant chuckle emerged from his lips, lightly echoing across the Keep. The scarf began to twist feverishly, like an agitated snake.

The laugh was quickly followed by many more of its kind, each one distorting more and more, before he lost control and was consumed by a frenzy of deranged laughter that reverberated loudly, layering on top of itself over and over in a symphony of monomania. The souls in the Keep took off in all directions, their howls of fear only adding to the chaos.

Ivan stopped abruptly, slumping back into his chair with a wistful sigh.

"Ahh… Дорогая моя, Ты очень н нужна мне." He whispered into the resounding wall of noise. How this had consumed him so quickly, he had no idea. However, (while this might be ironic for a demon,) it made him feel alive.

"I'm going to make you mine, моя крошка, and no amount of cheap tricks tricks will get in my way."

~Reader~

The train pulled to a halt. You stepped through the doors and onto the platform. The sun's light fell across your face. You looked around briefly at the scenery. Quaint flower beds decorated the platform, and the red brick walls were almost perfectly unblemished. Before letting yourself get any more distracted, you set off at a brisk trot to your destination.

After a good 10 minutes of walking, you arrived at the Englishman's house. The walls were the colour of cotton, and the door and window frames were a deep admiral blue. You loved it there. You walked down the cobblestone path, and rapped three consecutive times on the door. Immediately, the door opened by itself. Had you not known and come to terms with Arthur's "talents", you would have found this unsettling.

You hopped the threshold, and called out to him in your most flamboyant voice.

"Helloooo~!"

You heard a crash, followed by the sound of breaking glass, and a long string of obscenities. A moment later, a rather disheveled-looking young man stumbled into your field of view, violently dusting himself off. His basil eyes looked up at you, tinged with annoyance.

"For someone who's being stalked by monsters, you sound awfully cheery." Arthur said irritably.

"I'm just excited to start! I've always wanted to see how real magic works, and you're a prodigy!" You rocked on your heels slightly to emphasize your point. Arthur's frown faded. A little flattery would get you anywhere, especially if it was true. You could've sworn you saw him turn slightly pink. How adorable.

"Well, I s'pose we'd better start by trying to figure out what this thing is. Come on, I'll consult the old library while you tell me about it." He and you walked to the library-living room-room. Basically it was a pair of grey armchairs, a table, and a veritable city of bookshelves.

You recounted the events from yesterday in the most detail you could muster, occasionally stopping to answer questions. Arthur looked increasingly concerned as he leafed rapidly through a comically over-sized onyx book, muttering to himself now and then.

"W-well, (F/n)... The method of killing matches up quite well with this one, but _protecting_ mortals- for any reason- is very uncharacteristic of him. It could be some kind of copycat, but I don't know why it would imitate Ivan of all people."

With a slight grunt of effort, he held up the heavy book, gesturing with his index finger toward the passage titled _Lord Ivan_.

You skimmed the description. Words like "bloodthirsty" and "malevolent" jumped out at you. The illustration on the side was a crude charcoal sketch. The lines were shaky, as though whomever had drawn it was rushing. From what you could make out, it depicted a light-haired man with a pair of black ram's horns. His face was contorted into a psychotic grin, revealing an inhuman set of fangs. His eyes were dark and empty-looking. From his description, he was also very tall: his height was estimated to be a little over seven feet.

You shuddered. Could this be the one watching you? Is he laughing now, seeing your reaction to him? You hesitated briefly, and then spoke.

"So, if you're right, what can we do about this?"

You looked up at Arthur, who to your surprise, looked excited.

"This is the interesting part. We're going to try to summon him. On a hunch, I already set up a pentacle, so this should be pretty simple. I know how to do this in theory, but this is an ambitious one, even for me." His eyes were lit up with anticipation.

"Is this… _Safe?_ " You ask. After all, you were apparently summoning a demon lord. That sounded dangerous, to say the least.

"No!" Arthur said simply, reminding you a little of Alfred. It was rare to see him this happy about anything, so you knew that this must be important to him. Besides, this was your only lead.

Arthur stood up and made for the door, gesturing for you to follow. You had never visited this room before, so it was a little intimidating going to this undiscovered part of your friend's house. Arthur pushed the door, and it swung ominously on its hinges as it opened.

Дорогая моя, Ты очень н нужна мне = My little one, I need you so much.


End file.
